Those Eyes
by icy dreams
Summary: Okay its finally finished. Now for those of you who haven't read it it deals with Sakura and everybody being in School and slowly Syoaran and Sakura start running into each other and when Meiling finds out some pretty weird stuff happens. R&R!
1. Those Eyes: Looking in to Them

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey, send feedback!   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
  
'Brrr! It is so cold' Sakura thought as she walked home in snow about ten inches high. As Sakura was walking, she banged in to a figure with wild brown hair and the most beautiful amber eyes in the world.  
  
Sakura stared to fall backwards. She grabbed for something and that something or rather someone was Syaoran. Sakura taking him down with her.  
  
"Hoe! Gomen-nasi" Sakura said turning a very deep shade of red. Just realizing that they were still laying in the snow they tried to get up. Syaoran got up fine but Sakura's foot slid on a small patch of ice that was hidden by the snow. She fell forwards and into the arms of Syaoran.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey, remember the feedback. What will happen between Syaoran and Sakura? Don't miss the next part of the story!  



	2. Those Eyes: Amber and Emerald

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey, send feedback! If you didn't see the prologue to Those eyes go find it, QUICK!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
  
Sakura looked into the amber eyes of Syaoran to find him staring into her emerald one's. She quickly adverted her eyes to her feet turning a very deep shade of red.   
  
"Are you okay, Sakura" Syaoran asked. Still holding on to her.  
  
"Ya I'm fine, thanks Syaoran" she said as he focused his intense gaze on her making her shift her eyes away quickly. Syaoran just realizing that he is still holding on to the warm Sakura finally lets go. Sakura signed slightly 'Man does it feel go to be in his arms.' she tought as she unwillingly relesed him from her grip.   
  
"Syaoran, where are you" Meiling called. Syaran hearing this was about to take off running when Meiling saw Sakura. Meiling started screaming her head off at Sakura not to go anywhere near her Syaoran. Syaoran stared to turn a deep red at the way she said her Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran desiding that Sakura didn't need to be killed by Meiling today grabbed her arm and took off running leaving a very pissed off Meiling behind.  
  
'She thinks she can get away with my Syaoran. Well you better think again' she thought as she started in hot pursuit of her Syaoran.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked back to she the very mad Meiling gaining on them. "This way, Sakura" Syaoran told her as they tried to ditch Meiling.  
  
They looked back she was still coming. "How are we going to get rid of her, Syaoran" Sakura asked still looking back to see how close Meiling was to them. "Hold on to me" he said as he ran and jumpped into a cherry tree as they rounded the corner. "Quiet, maybe she won't hear us." he told Sakura.  
  
Just as he thought Meiling ran right pass them screaming "Where are you my Syaoran."  
"Come on before she realizes that she not fallowing us any more." he told her as they jumpped down from the cherry tree and started to run in the direction that they had just come from. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and went into the alleyway and out the other end and started to look around just in case. After he scaned the area for Meiling he told Sakura it was okay.  
  
"Where are we,Syaoran" she questioned. "I don't care as long as we are away from Meiling." he told her. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. "If you don't stop laughing I will go get her and let her kill you, you know I can" he treatened playfuly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" She said   
  
"Oh, yes I would"  
  
"Prove it"  
  
"C'mon, then"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Syaoran grabbed her and called out "Meiling" and got a response.  
  
"Oh, kami" she said. "I was just kidding Syaoran"  
  
"Too late now" he said as they saw one very angry Meiling.  
  
"Here we go again" Syaoran said as he once again  
  
"Stop right there how dare you touch my Syaoran" Meiling shouted.  
  
"C'com, lets get out of here" Syaoran said grabbed her and shoot out of the alleyway with Sakura.  
  
"Hey look there are some bushes over there, Syaoran" she told him.  
  
Syaoran abd Sakura dove into the bushes write before Meiling got out of the alleyway. "Why did you do that. Do you realize she COULD kill me if she ever got her hands on me." Sakura screamed at him careful not to raise her voice though.  
  
"Na, I wouldn't let her." he wispered but Sakura heared him.  
  
"What did you say"  
  
"Nothing lets get out of here.   
  
Syaoran grabbed her for the third time and went in the other direction of where Meiling had gone.  
  
"Why did you do that any way, Syaoran"   
  
"Well... I, um... I thought she was gone" he lied. In truth he had just wanted to scare her a little.  
  
"Sure you did..." she said, "Where are we going now Syaoran"  
  
"I don't know" he said and faced her to see that she was looking up at him with her eyes sparkling with bejeweled specks of emerald. His gaze meet and locked with hers.  
  
They both started to lean inward. Just as their lips had berely touched Meiling screamed "You little hussy trying to suduce my Syaoran." Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of it. Sakura in shock of what just happened mumbled "um...I...I will see you la...later" she studdered. Sakura then turned and ran home before Syaoran could stop her.  
  
"Are you alright, Syaoran. How dare that little..." she stop when she notaiced his gaze-he was looking after Sakura. Meiling enraged by that screamed at him and walked off.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sakura ran up the stairs passed her brother who said " Hey slow down, before you put a hole in the rug, squrit" He didn't get a reply which was weird for Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked passed Kero and got undressed and went to bed with out saying a word.  
  
NEXT DAY:  
  
Sakura got up and got dress for school and was acually on time. Tomoyo was in shock as her friend sat down next to her four minutes before the bell was suppost to ring.  
  
"Sakura, are you feeling alright" she asked her friend   
  
"Ya, I am fine. Why?"  
  
"Do you realize that you are on time, Sakura"  
  
"Ya, so"  
  
"Did you fall on your head or something"  
  
"No, Tomoyo"  
  
Just then Syaoran walked in and not far behind was Meilng. Syaoran smiled at Sakura as he took his seat making her turn red. But then she looked at Meiling who was shooting dagars from her eyes as she took her seat. Her eyes moving from Sakura to Syaoran.  
  
The teacher walked in just then and began the lesson.  
  
Sakura couldn't consertrate her mind just went back to Syaoran and their breif kiss and then to Meiling's screaming at her. Why had he kissed her. She never imagined that he would make one of her most secret wishes come true.  
  
Her tought was intrupted by the bell ringing. Signaling that it was time for math.   
  
Though all her classes her mind kept going back to him.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran could olny stare after her as she ran away from him and Meiling. Meiling noticing his gaze looked to see him looking after Sakura and started to scream at him. He didn't hear most of it because he was still looking at Sakura's disapearing body.  
  
Syaoran slowly started in the direction of his apartment as he walked his mind was in turmile. Why had he kissed her? Would she avoid him? What would she do? Thinking of this his heart sank.   
  
He couldn't bare for her to avoid him. 'What is going on with me-how can Sakura do this to me' at the thought of her name it sent a siver up and down his spine.  
  
What was this that he was feeling. Could it be...love. But what if she doesn't feel the same way as I do? He knew that if she rejected him his heart would break in two. And what if she does feel the same way as I do?  
  
These were his last thoughts before he fell asleep with Sakura on his mind.  
  
NEXT DAY:  
  
As he got up that next morning there was a not at the door-it was Meiling. "What do you want, Meiling" he asked still a little sleepy.   
  
"I forgive you, Syaoran"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I realize that it was all her doing not yours, I mean why who you when you have me." she said ignoring his question.  
  
"Meiling, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Why, don't you remember? Sakura tried ot suduce you. Your lucky I stopped her before she could try any thing else on you."  
  
"What, Sakura didn't try any thing on me. Why can't you leave me alone. I don't love you that way. Can't you get that out of your head." He was so mad at her that he slamed the door in her face. As he changed all he heared was her screaming about how ungreatful he was and that Sakura was saducing him.  
  
Syaoran opened the door after he changed to start for school to find Meiling still there. "Leave me alone, Meiling."  
  
"Shes brain washing you. Can't you see that, Syaoran?"  
  
"Drop it before you are sorry, Meiling."  
  
"But..." She never finished Syaoran put his hand over her mouth and looked into her eyes and said "Drop it." And walked to school ahead of her the whole way there from then on.   
  
Walking into the classroom he smiled at Sakura. She returned his smile faintly. For the rest of the class Sakura seemed in another world. Every once in a while he would catch her staring out the window and sometimes at him. When she was caught be him she would turn a deep red and look at something else in the room.  
  
As the bell rung Syaoran got up to go over to Sakura when Tomoyo walked up to him.  
  
"Have you noticed anything going on with Sakura"  
  
"No," He lied.  
  
"Did anything happen between you two."  
  
"No," He lied again.  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo"  
  
"Okay, but if she does anything odd tell me. Okay, Syaoran?  
  
"Ya, sure I will" he lied. Can you imagin what Tomoyo would do if she found out. She would have videos everywhere you can imagin trying to catch a glimps of use together. 'Sometimes that girl scares me.' he thought thinking of what she would do.  
  
"Well, see ya, Syaoran"  
  
"Ya, I will see ya at lunch." he said as he went to his next class. Then remembering that because of Tomoyo he hadn't been able to talk to Sakura. He would have to wait until lunch.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
AT LUNCH:  
Sakura couldn't stop glancing over at Syaoran. And he couldn't stop either. "Earth to Sakura" Tomoyo said trying to get her friends attetion. She looked over and found that Sakura had been looking at Syaoran and that he was doing the same. 'I wish I had my video camra' she tought.  
  
Sakura's table was dismissed for lunch and followed by Syaoran's table. Syaoran took his oppertunity to talk to Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Sakura" he called.  
  
She turned and started to come over to him when she slipped on a wet spot on the floor. She started to slid towards Syaoran and went right into his arms. Looking up into his bedazzing amber eyes she started to turn red.   
  
Looking down into her eyes he couldn't help the urge to kiss her. Slowly their lips started to meet. 'I wish that this moment would never end' thought Sakura as his warm lips touched hers.  
  
When they fainaly broke the kiss they had the entire student body of the school staring at them. They both turned a deep red and looked back into each others eyes.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey, remember the feedback. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2 coming out real soon!  



	3. Those Eyes: Two Extra Pair

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey, send feedback!   
  
Ms. Tokia Syiko is pronounced: (To k I a Si ko)   
  
Yunhio Tykia is pronounced: (Yun HI o Tie k I a)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Just Ms. Tokia Syiko and Yunhio Tykia.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
  
Sakura and Syaoran just realizing that they where still holding on to each other they both let go. Tomoyo came over.   
  
"Way to go, Sakura" Tomoyo said making her friend turn a deep shade of red.  
  
"Knock it of Tomoyo"  
  
"Hey, Syaoran I never knew you had it in you"  
  
Just then they heard a enraged scream from across the lunch room. Everyine in the cafateria turned to see Meiling staring at Syaoran and Sakura. Meiling ran across the room in record time. Jumpping over table after table to get to them.  
  
"How dare you kiss him again. I thought that I made my self clear the frist day I came here Sakura"  
  
"What do you mean 'again'" Tomoyo asked Meiling.  
  
"Yesterday I found Sakura saducing 'my' Syaoran"  
  
"Meiling she didn't try to suduce me. Can't you just leave me alone? I already told you that I don't love you that way." Syaoran screamed at her.  
  
"She's brain washing you. Don't you remember she had her hands ALL over you" Meiling exaggerated.  
  
"For the last time Sakura DIDN'T try to suduce me" he yelled at her turing a few more heads as he screamed at her. If that was posable.  
  
"Why can't you see it." she broke into tears. Just then she luggened at Sakura. Sakura taken back by this had no time to prepare. Meiling broke Sakura's ribs and Kicked her so many times that everyone lost count. Blow after blow. As Meiling was about to break Sakura's nose she was flung across a lunch table by Syaoran.   
  
"Meiling once and for all-Leave me alone." He said as he helpped Sakura get up.  
  
As they walked passed a crying Meiling, Meiling said "Why oh why can't you see, Syaoran"  
  
"Because there is nothing to see" said a pissed off Tomoyo as she punched Meiling in the face knocking her out and blacking her eyes.  
  
"Come on Syaoran lets get her to the nurse" Tomoyo said as she and Syaoran helpped Sakura up.  
  
They left the bewildered Meiling behind as they helpped Sakura to the nurse's office. Sakura had one broken rib and about six bruses from her sholders to her tight little tummy. The nurse that that Sakura would be fine in a few days.  
  
Both Syaoran and Tomoyo breathed a sign of relief hearing this. For a moment he thought that Meiling was REALLY going to kill his Sakura. What a minute. Why had he just said 'his' Sakura?  
  
He was snapped out of it when he heard that the nurse said they could see Sakura now. He and Tomoyo walked into see Sakura sitting on the table with only her bra and skirt on. Syaoran could only stare in shock.   
  
Sakura turnned to see Syaoran staring at her breasts. She turned red for about the hundredth time and tried to cover herself.   
  
Tomoyo just realizing that Syaoran was in the room with her half naked freind yelled at him to get out. "What the hell are you doing in here when she is in her bra," she screamed at him. Syaoran was quickly pushed out by Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo went back to her friend. "I never thought that Meiling would go that off her rocker because of Syaoran. I always knew she was the reason that the movie one flew over thhe couk couk's nest came out and I adment he is extremly hot but come on would you realy marry your cousin no matter how good he looked. Isn't that the way babys come out deformed." Tomoyo said to cheer up Sakura.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. "Can you imagin that what their child would look like" Tomoyo said as she laugh at it. At that remark Sakura felt a wave of jelosy pass though her. 'Why am I felling this way?' she thought.  
  
"Enough about Meiling. Lets get you dressed so that you we can go."  
  
"Alright, Tomoyo" she said laughing.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
'Oh my kami, I just saw Sakura in her bra but dam did she look hot' 'What the hell am I thinking this is Sakura.' 'Ya, Sakura with a hot body' 'Oh my god what is wrong with me' His thoughts were intrurupted when Sakura and Tomoyo walked out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny" he asked. His only answer was more laughing from Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Nothing," Tomoyo said adding "much" as they walked passed Syaoran.  
  
Just then they heard the bell ring it was time for English. Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo walked into the class room to find that as soon as Sakura walked in Meiling jumpped her again. Syaoran getting tiered of this grabbed Meiling and for the second time flung her across the room. He then helped Sakura up and to her seat. The whole time Meiling was glaring at her.  
  
After helpping Sakura to her seat he then took of after Meiling. "What the hell is your problem, Meiling" he asked once he had caught up with her.  
  
All Meiling could say was: "Why can't you see what she's doing to you."  
  
Syaoran walked away from her at that remark. He could see-he was falling in love. Or was he alreadly in love? All he knew was every time he looked into those emerald eyes it was like a trip to heaven. But how did Sakura fell about him?  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts as the teacher began the lesson. Their teacher Ms. Tokia Syiko was about 4"8 and with rich aburn hair that traveled down to the middle of her back and every time she did something it would fly all around her. Ms. Tokia usally wore a skirt with a matching vest of the same color or patteren. She had the brightest baby blue eyes that you could imagin. And she had a small butten like nose that acsented her perfect lips.   
  
Ms. Tokia looked at the class and said "We have a new student his name is Yunhio Tykia. Yunhio walked over to his seat that had just been assined by Ms. Tokia. He then smiled at Sakura. Syaoran held back the urge to fling him across the room. Then Ms. Tokia began the lesson.  
  
Ms. Tokia called on Yunhio to tell her all the adjectives in the sentence: As I ran to the old store on the coner of the road that I live on to buy some new milk for my mother I saw a almost all black cat with a touch of white here and there.  
  
"old describes store, new describes milk, and almost, black, and white describe cat."  
  
"Very good" she said and continued with the lesson.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
As the bell rung Sakura and Tomoyo got up to go to Sakura's house they where aproched by Yunhio. "Hey, Sakua, right? Would you like to go out with me tonight" he said with a look that he thought know one could turn down.  
  
"No" she told him and turn and walked away with Tomoyo.  
  
Yunhio's jaw fell open at her reply. How could any girl resist him? He was 5"6 and had creamy brown and gold hair with hazel eyes and the most perfect nose you could ever wish for. And girls always said that his lips where like heaven to kiss. And now this girl turned him down with out any hesitation. How could that be?  
  
Meiling seeing this walked over to Yunhio. "You want to go out with Sakura?"  
  
"Ya, I don't know how she could turn me down."  
  
"Because she wants my guy."  
  
"Whose your guy"  
  
"Li Syaoran"  
  
"Are you kidding he would rip me apart if I tried any thing" he said after Meiling had told him that he could have Sakura if he helpped her get Syaoran back. "Or haven't you seen him in action."  
  
"No, he won't" she said even though she knew he would.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said.  
  
"Ya"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Can you beleive that guy" Sakura asked Toyomo  
  
"Did you see that look her gave you. Man Sakura, two guys in the same day." she said making Sakura turn red.  
  
"Come on, stop it, Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh are you going to deny that you and Syaoran have something going on? It must of been my imagination playing a trick on me 'cause I could of sworen that I saw you and Syaoran in the cafatirea in each others arms lip locking"  
  
"Um...Er...Yes...Well..." Sakura started to take off when Tomoyo grabbed her arm.  
  
"oh no you don't. Your are going to tell me every thing or else."  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo" Tomoyo gave he a look that Sakura knew she wasn't kidding. "Okay" she said.  
  
"Well..." she started. Tomoyo eyes were going from big to small then back to big as Sakura told her the story.  
  
"So, thats why Meiling said that it was the 'second' time you two kissed." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I guess. Who can figure out Meilng."  
  
"Ya, the only thing on her mind is: 'her' Syaoran." They both laughed at that thought.  
  
"Did you see him fling her across the room"  
  
"Ya, that was so funny"   
  
"Hey, did you see the way Syaoran looked at the new guy. I think he's jelous."  
  
"no, I didn't" she lied. She had seen him. And in a way she liked it. But why?  
  
Sakura stopped thinking as she realized that they were at her house. "Well I'll see ya, Sakura."  
  
"Ya, see ya" she said walking into her house.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Syaoran was still pissed off at Meiling as he walked home. Why the hell can't she just leave me alone for once.  
  
Just then Syaoran saw Meiling walking with that new guy. Syaoran hid as they were talking.  
  
"Now, all you have to do is get Sakura away from 'my' Syaoran."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think of something"  
  
"Like what?'  
  
"I don't care as long as she is away from 'my' Syaoran"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I've got it"  
  
"What?"  
  
He couldn't tell her. Syaoran who had been listening had jumpped up and kicked Yunhio in the head. Yunhio fell to the ground unconcess.   
  
"Oh, thank you Syaoran your my hero." she said quickly, "He tried to rape my." She said thinking fast. Syaoran didn't buy it.  
  
"Meiling let me make this clear if you or anyone else touches Sakura I will personly kill you. Do you got it?" he said in a voice that scared Meiling so bad that she took off runing.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey, remember the feedback. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 3 coming out real soon!  



	4. Those Eyes: They Cause Trouble

Meiling in a rage of what she had just heard took off to kill the fucking bitch that had made her Syaoarn turn on her. ' I am going to kill that little slut.' she thought as her walk turned into a jog.   
  
Sakura was doing her homework for math class when all of a sudden a rock came flying through her window and his Kero on the head. Kero fell to the ground unconcess. Sakura walked over to the window and looked out to see no one. She called out: "Is there any one there"  
  
"Ya, me! You fucking cocksucker!"  
  
"Meiling!?!?!?" she cried out in confusion.  
  
"That's right. Now, say goodbye to that preety litte face of yours." She said as she jumpped up and into Sakura's room through her window.  
  
Meiling was about to beat Sakura like a red headed step child when Sakura's brother call to her: "Are you okay, Sakura."  
  
Meiling grapped Sakura and jumpped out the window. Meiling landing with presics accuracy on her two feet with Sakura falling to the ground behind her.  
  
"Meiling what are you doing,"Sakura said as Meiling grabbed her wrist and started to drag her down the street.  
  
All Sakuta could her was Meiling mumbling things that sounded like: she thinks she can take my man...I'll kill the little bitch..."  
  
"Meiling where are you taking me?" Sakura questioned. A shut up bitch was all she got from Meiling.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Syoaran woke up suddenly in his bed. He could tell that something was wrong. But what was it?  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I am sorry that it is so short but I can't think of anything else to put down. Plus I didn't want to leave you hanging with Syoaran and Meilng. 


	5. Those Eyes: Admitting To Love

  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
_THOSE EYES_  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

  
**Author's Notes:**   
Hey I know that I haven't wrote in a long time but I have finally decided to add on to my prized fic. I mean what kind of author would I be not to finish my first fic? Not a good one so after the disclaimer you can get back to enjoying my writing!   
  
**Disclaimer:**   
I don't, can't, and won't ever own Card Captor Sakura. But I can dream. Can't I?   
  
Now on with the story!   


*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   


  
"Meiling what the hell do you think your doing?" Sakura yelled in a confused rage as Meiling twisted Sakura's right arm behind her back.   
  
"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to clean your clock. Maybe then you'll get the idea that Syoaran is my man and my man alone." Meling calmly stated pushing Sakura down the street in front of her.   
  
"Meling I think you have lost it!" Sakura yelled as she tried to break her arm free of Meiling's strong hold.   
  
"Not by a long shot bitch." Meiling said.   
  
"Meiling stop this shit now. Syoaran wouldn't like me if he didn't see something he liked." Sakura pleaded.   
  
"Are you impling that you have more to offer than I do?" Meiling slowly asked. The rage boiling higher with every word she pronounced.   
  
"I'm just saying that if Syoaran hasn't come on to you then he must not feel the way that you feel about him." Sakura said trying to get Meiling to loosen her grip on her arm.   
  
"No I just think that you have him so brain washed so that he can't see what he's been missing." Meiling said happily thinking of the day when Syoaran would finally see her the way she sees him.   
  
_Come on Meiling just let go a little bit that's all I need._ Sakura mentally pleaded.   
  
"Come on Sakura. I have plans for you." Meiling stated still pushing Sakura down the street.   
  


*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

  
Syoaran was all ready dressed and out the door by this time. His mind racing with thoughts as he ran over to Sakura's house.   
  
All most immediatly he knew something was a missed. It was quite plain to him upon seeing the broken window. But he jumped up to her window just to make sure.   
  
All he saw was a once passed out Kero wobbiling around yelling.   
  
"God damn it. Who the hell threw that rock! God does my head hurt." Kero ranted and raved.   
  
Syoaran was trying very hard not to laugh, after all Sakura was missing, but Kero was just to funny walking around with a bruise the size of Syoaran's fist on his small head yelling about how much it hurt.   
  
"Kero." Syoaran finally managed inbetween laughs. "Where is Sakura?" Added after he stopped laughing.   
  
"I have no idea. All I remember was this rock flying threw the window!" Kero yelled getting madder by the minute.   
  
"Kero we don't have time for this we have to find Sakura!" Syoaran yelled as he jumped out the window and began searching for Sakura's power. It was the only way he could find her now.   
  
"Kero! I found Sakura's location. She's oh my god. She's with Meiling!" Syoaran yelled.   
  
"Come on Kero. We have to hurry!" he yelled taking off down the street.   
  


*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

  
  
"Let me see. What should I do to you first. Should I cut off your pretty little hair?" Meiling questioned as paced.   
  
Sakura had put up quite a fight but in the end Meiling had sucessfully tied her to a chair in her dark house.   
  
"No. I think I will break your nose first." Meiling happily decided.   
  
Just as Meiling's fist swung Syoaran and Kero came running threw Meiling's door which made Meiling fall off guard causing her to slug Sakura in the jaw.   
  
"Great! Now I have to replace the damn door." Meiling cursed.   
  
"Meiling what the hell do you think you are doing to Sakura?" he yelled outraged.   
  
"What does it look like? I'm going to make Sakura ugly so then you will love me!" Meiling said her voice sounding strange.   
  
"Syoaran help me." Sakura pleeded her lip already bloody and puffy from the swelling.   
  
"Meiling I don't think you understand. I don't love Sakura because she is better looking than you. I love Sakura for her personality." Syoaran calmly said as he walked over to where she was captive and released her.   
  
"I hope you understand me this time." Syoaran told her before picking Sakura up in his strong arms and walking out Meiling's door fallowed by Kero.   
  
Meiling taken back did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She broke down and cried.   
  


*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

  
  
"Thank you Syoaran for saving me from Meiling." Sakura told Syoaran when he finally set her on her feet.   
  
"It was no problem. What else could I have done." Syoaran said as he started to walk off.   
  
"Syoaran." Sakura called out.   
  
"Yes, Sakura." Syoaran answered as he turned around.   
  
"I love you too." She admitted.   
  


*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

  
**Author's Notes:**   
Well I would love for you to tell me what you thought of my long a waited ending! So keeping that in mind please review... 


End file.
